Galad Rosell
Captain Galad Rosell was the leader of The Chosen. He fought with his greatsword, Rosaline. Description Galad is a high elf. He is tall, blond, very tanned, and has green eyes. Beverly describes him as "slender, except for his giant calves". Galad is very narcissistic and cocky, yet he tends to be friendly to those he meets. Role in The Story Prior to The Story Like most high elves, Galad Rosell was born in Gladeholm. He spent most of his life in Galaderon, however, and was a childhood idol of Beverly. He had previously attended one of Bev's birthday parties, and was the subject of The Galad Rosell Fan Club, which Beverly was the president of. Galad killed Elias Stormborn, father of Hardwon Surefoot. Elias' wife Lydia (Hardwon's mother) became The Widow and vowed to destroy Galad. The Galaderon Saga Galad was known as one of the best swordfighters in Bahumia. He was the Captain of The Chosen. Along with the rest of The Chosen, he worships the Light and waits for their deity to reveal themselves. Galad wielded his prize sword, Rosaline, which allowed him the ability to Scry. At some point, Galad may have developed a sexual relationship with his sword, despite a vow of chastity. He plotted to overthrow the Monarchy of Galaderon and install Thiala as God-Emperor, framing Beverly Toegold IV for the murder of High Septim Merick High Hill. He fought alongside The Band of Boobs when confronted by The Widow, and shortly gained their trust (besides Hardwon). After, he went to the Galderon Castle Dungeons where Bev Sr. was being held. He fought The Band of Boobs in the Galaderon Castle Dungeons but was defeated. He revealed that him being killed would leave The Widow's pact unfulfilled and doom her for eternity. Having never met his mother, Hardwon was largely unfazed by this information, and resolved to kill Galad there and then. Galad offered oral sex to Hardwon, whereupon he was beheaded. After Galad's decapitation (and instant death), Hardwon fastened his head to his belt and has carried it ever since. The Shadowfell Saga It was revealed that Galad was brought back as an undead by Thiala, as her main lieutenant in Shadowfell, ruling the plane in her stead. He unseated the demon lord Pendegost to claim the throne of Shadowfell. Galad sought to amass an army of damned creatures and open portals to the Material Plane to win Bahumia for Thiala and the Light. He appears to have developed a sexual relationship with the claimed sword of Pendegost. In his sword he holds trapped souls, one of which is Lydia. He is confronted again by The Band of Boobs, and again defeated. After being defeated, he is dethroned by the released Lydia as demon lord of Shadowfell. Trivia * Galad is chaste. He claims to be "saving himself for the light". *Despite being chaste, Galad's last words are, "I'll suck your fucking dick." * He once led a fencing class at Beverly's school. * His favorite movie is Star Wars: Episode I – The Phantom Menace. Category:Non-Player Characters Category:Elves